


Chocolate Hearts Don't Bleed

by NamelessWonder117



Category: Original Work
Genre: Candy cigs, Cops vs Serial Killer, Death, Don't smoke, Drugs, Dude Yandere, Dying of death, F/M, Female Reader, French Food, Guy Yandere, Knives, Meant to post on Valentine's Day, Oh, One Shot, READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END, Reader is Sassy, Reader-Insert, Rushed, Sweaty waiter, Tattoos, The reader use to smoke, This is trash, XP, Yandere, Yandere Serial Killer, because they are awesome, bloood, cursing, deTECTIVE READER, did I mention death?, in case you didn't know, lots of death, male yandere, mention of rape, not really a fandom - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessWonder117/pseuds/NamelessWonder117
Summary: For most people, this day is about love, cards, and (for some) sex. For [Y/N], it means finding bodies of women that were unlucky enough to meet the Sweet Heart killer. With her partner, Dillon Woods, they will try and find the monster killing women in their city. Will [Y/N] be at the business end of the killer's blade? Or will she be able to catch him?Or will she be caught by the killer as a prize?Read this Valentine's day themed story and find out the answer.WARNINGS: TALK OF RAPE, DRUGS, FRENCH FOOD, CURSING, PEOPLE DYING OF DEATH, FLOWERS, SASSY READER, SWEATY WAITERS, TATTOOS, AND A BIT RUSHED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys!! Just wanted to say that I don't condone the actions of stalkers or Yanderes. They are people that are mentally unstable and need help. I may read a good amount of these type of stories, but I like to look at them into the of psychology the characters and how the writers make the Reader. Yes, I do like the plot lines in some of them, but I wouldn't want to be the item of affection for a Yandere or stalker. I have heard real life stories of women that were stalked by mentally ill people, the experience scaring them badly. Anywho, I am writing this almost as an what if situation and an artist expression. So please, enjoy my story that I am putting out on Valentine's Day about a love twisted man falling for you. Let's get started!

****

**2:39 AM, February 15th, two years ago**

 

A [H/C] woman in a navy pants suit ducked under a line of Police tape after flashing her I.D. to the two officers, showing that her name is [Y/N] [L/N] and that she is a detective from the [City/N] Police Department. She walked down the alleyway to the figure that was laying on the dirty ground.

 

Detective [L/N] stared down at the third dead woman that was found that night. The woman, Taryan Rivera is what her I.D. said her name was, laid in an alleyway between a strip joint and an adult sex store, two blocks from her rundown apartment building that was on the edge of the red light district. The corpse was clad in a cream colored cocktail dress with a black leather belt and matching Sillito heels and a bright pink rose hair clip that was once holding bangs back now laid a foot from her with a few black hairs trapped in its clip. The chest area of the dress now stained red in her blood.

 

_The killer seemed to keep his knife around where the girls' hearts are..._ The detective thought as she crouched down, nibbling on the candy cig she had between her lips. She glanced over near the wall that belonged to the strip club, noting what looked like a crushed cell phone. _Must be hers... He knew it would link him to this... Hopefully the tech guys can get something from it._

 

The woman then looked at the victim's hands. They were cut down to the finger tips, most likely by the killer. How does she know this? She may not be a girly girl with painted nails, but when she was younger, her mother loved to doll up her [E/C] daughter with everything from making her wear a ball gown, doing her hair, and painting her nails in beautiful designs. While her mother did her nail, she always told her that she shouldn't cut them after they are painted for the paint would chip and the design would be ruined. The [E/C] detective looked at the ruined design of many black hearts on a hot pink background, knowing that this woman wouldn't cut her nails with paint on them before a big date. Testing the theory, she removed one of the body's high heels with a gloved hand. Yep, her toe nails had the perfect design of the hearts.

 

"[Y/N]!" This causes the female detective to look up, spotting her partner, Detective Dillon Woods, being held back by two uniformed police officers. Even though Dillon scored near perfect on the exam to make detective, he almost always forgets his badge somewhere. She waved the jade colored eye man through. The officers did so reluctantly, the male jogging over to her, stopping by her side. "So, same M.O. as the others?" He pulled out a hair tie, pulling back his long choral black hair into a pony tail so it won't get in the way, also in a way, showing off how his pale skin reflects in the moonlight. The woman always found his need to have long hair strange, but she doesn't say anything against it, not seeing any other hairstyle fitting him. She also noted that his hands already had black latex gloves. She was thankful that he remembered them this time.

 

"Yes, it's the same modus operandi, Dillon." [Y/N] said sarcastically, rolling her eyes before setting the shoe next to the victim's foot and stood. She took out the half eaten candy from her mouth and looked at her phone. "I'm betting this victim died around midnight, seeing as the others didn't come up until 11 PM and 11:42 PM." Her partner grinned at the mention of a bet.

 

"So, what do I get if the 'Oh so great' [Y/N] gets the time wrong?" Detective Woods teased, hopeful that she will say dinner. The [H/C] woman shrugged as she slipped her phone back into her back pocket before putting the sugar stick back between her lips. "How about coffee, Dil?" She offered, as the C.S.I. crew came to bag up and photograph potential evidence, she pointed out the crushed phone and ordered them to take it along with photos of the dead woman's hands and foot then bag her hands in a paper bag. The chances are low, but Taryan might have managed to get some of her killer's skin deep enough under one of her nails to catch this guy.

 

Her partner looked heartbroken for a moment before putting on a grin again. "Only if you get the coffee with me, [Y/N]." The woman had to sigh at that response for two reasons. First, she hated coffee, even if it was a special brew that wasn't bitter, she would get sick if she drank it. Second, Dillon always flirted with anyone that has two X chromosomes and was into guys, and because they spent most of the day together, he flirted with her the most.

 

She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at him with a frustrated look in her [E/C] eyes. "Dil, what did I tell you about flirting with almost anything that moves? And what did I say about flirting while we are literally standing next to a dead body?"

 

The man seemed to think for a moment, putting a hand under his chin and looking up before snapping his fingers and looking at her. "To never do either of them during a case!" He looked at her like a dog that just did a trick and wanted a treat for it. She let out another sigh.

 

"And you just did both of them. Sometimes I can't believe you are as smart as you are...” She looked off to her right where the reporters were trying to get a good shot on the dead woman or at least a shot of the current detectives on the Sweetheart Killer case. Didn't they know that naming the monster that does this to poor girls takes the light off of the fact he killed about 19 women in five years? All on Valentine's Day as well.

 

Detective [L/N] looked back down at the woman, frowning. Like the others, she seemed to be walking home after a date, it didn't look like she was sexually assaulted, and the killer took her by surprise. _Maybe he walks the girls home until he finds someplace private enough to kill them..._ She shook her head. That wasn't it. The last two were killed in areas people would usually be, so killing them there would be a big risk. He did the same on all the other murders. The first couple he killed on this day he would kill in the open and the last of the day he would kill near the poor woman's house. So why kill Miss. Rivera here, where no one will see them? Why do it in _that_ order?

 

Before she could ponder that further, her back pocket rang and buzzed. She took her phone out of her pants pocket and answered, "[L/N] here," in a clipped voice.

 

"[L/N], get those reporters back, NOW! They are blasting the story of the latest killings all over the news!" Police Chief of the [State/Providence  Name] Police yelled at her, causing her to pull the phone far from her ear to not cause damage to her ear drums. She signaled her partner to deal with the press and gingerly put the smart phone back to her ear. "We are doing that now, Police Chief Remy. We will be in to fill out the reports and track down the girls' families to tell them the news...” The [H/C] haired woman reported.

 

The sigh of relief on the other end of the line wasn't hard to miss. "Thank you, kid.... Tell your dad 'Hi' for me, ok?"

 

"...Alright... I will try. Goodnight, sir." And without wasting a beat, she ended the call and looked up at the sky, sighing. "Please, whoever is up there... Let's catch this monster...”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:41 PM February 16th, two years ago**

 

The lab techs _finally_ finished recovery of the last victim's phone memory and downloaded it all onto a flash drive for the [H/C] detective to look over. She did had to thank Dillon in some way for flirting with the female tech into speeding up the recovery. Maybe she will pay for lunch today. She scrolled through the girl's photos with boredom on the detective’s face, never really taking much of herself. She didn't get the need to constantly take pictures of one's self to only delete them not even five minutes later. Sadly, there was no evidence under the woman's finger nails, the killer cutting them far enough down that some of the girl's own skin was taken off.

 

Detective Woods looked even more bored than her from what she could see in her computer screen's reflection. He was trying and failing to braid his long black hair, his eyes narrowed as he contracted on the task that he didn't see a male detective from Narcotics, Richards or Roberson or Whatever-the-fuck-it-is, took a picture of Dillon and started to laugh loudly, bringing her partner's attention to the man.

 

As an argument started about picture rights and working on one's assignments, [Y/N] found something that would blow the case open.

 

She typed in the app names into different tabs and looked up the websites, she smiled and stood up suddenly, causing the bets being casted for which male to win in a fight to stop along with the two idiots.

 

"I found out how they are all connected...."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1:00 PM February 16th, two years ago**

 

"What the hell do you mean, 'Dating Websites'?!" Chief Remy yelled at her, the man was in his sixties, his once fully black hair is now like salt and pepper, and his sharp hazel eyes bore into her [E/C] ones. The man had his sleeves rolled up for one reason or another, showing off a tattoo that matched her father's, done in deep red ink which was brought out more by his dark skin color.

 

The female detective sighed and took out her candy cigarette box from her jacket pocket, tapping out a stick expertly through the small opening she made in it after she bought it. "All the girls were frequents on many dating sites, they were chronic romantics that was looking for 'the right man', not knowing that one of the sites had a killer on it. So, I was going to suggest that one of our undercover girls made up some accounts and track down who the lucky man is." She put the stick between her lips when she was done and looked up at him as she nibbled on it, waiting for his response.

 

It never took this long before for him to respond to one of her ideas, usually exploding halfway through her explanation of them.

 

Soon he had a smile on his usually scowling face. _Uh oh..._ "I think I have a better idea, Detective [Y/N]." She didn't think it would be a better idea for her in the slightest.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**11:37 AM January 7th, one year ago**

 

"Do you reeeallly have to do this? I mean, you are on too many sites as it is." Dillon whined as he took another posed picture of his partner in a fake cafe set as she sipped hot chocolate with an adorable cat marshmallow holding the edge of the cup and facing the camera.

 

[Y/N] allowed her glare to come back once the picture was taken, setting the cup down on the table. "Do you think I like it? I don't want to even get married in the future, and dating wasn't going to be an option for me, but look at us now!" She waved her arms at the last of the props and set backgrounds in frustration. "I'm taking fake pictures to have the sites backdate them so it looks like I have been on them for months! I hate it!" She slammed her head on the table and groaned out, "I need a real cancer stick after all of this..."

 

Dil just sighed at the comment and stood from his knelt position, stretching out his back until it popped harshly. "We both know you don't mean that, Sweet pea. You are just stressed that you might meet a killer on Valentine's Day." He went to her and gently patted her back, motioning for the people to take a break as he sat in the chair across from her.

 

"You don't get it...." She looked up at him, her head still on the table, "I have to talk to all of the guys she was talking to on the sites. Some of them are blatantly flirting like you usually do and some just sent me pics of their junk. Try explaining why there is an image alert to the I.T. guy. Eu thought I was flirting with him and called me a tsundere or something when I said I wasn't. I think we need a new I.T. guy."

 

Dillon stared at her for a longest moment before bursting out with laughter, almost falling out of his chair. Detective [L/N] glared daggers at him until he stopped laughing. It took about six minutes for him to stop before he managed to look at her without laughing. "Forget about that. I know what will take your mind off of it. A bet..."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:32 PM February 13th, one year ago**

 

[Y/N] stood in front of the Chief, glaring at the dress and its matching purse they picked out for her to wear for the three dates she mangened to get for the undercover operation tomorrow. It was a strapless, blood red dress that went to her knees, slit up and laced up the sides to show off her thighs and tease at the thought that she might not be wearing underwear. She turned her glare at the man holding the dress.

 

"No." She stated and stood, going to leave. Chief Remy took the dress from the evidence cleric.

 

"Look, [Y/N], I know you don't want to wear something like this, and I agree with you, but you have to. One man is looking for a woman in a dress in this color, one for a woman in a strapless dress and slit up the thighs, and the last one is looking for one with a dress that goes to the knees that is laced up the thighs. This is the only dress that meets all of that!" Remy plead with her, clearly not used to asking something like this from one of this detectives. The [H/C] woman sighed and took the dress from the dark skinned man, glaring at it.

 

"I will wear it if I have to, but I need a bag with normal clothes in it for after the last date." The chief nodded at the request and was about to say something when a cop on desk duty opened the door suddenly. "Detective [L/N]! Your account on _Soul Mates Do Meet_ finally got a response from account holder, 'DiggingExpert88'. He said to wear a bright pink rose hairclip and go to Ma Belle Rose at 10 PM sharp tomorrow night!"

 

"A pink rose clip, huh.... Alright, tell him it's a date, seeing that the time fits in perfectly after the one from _Never Alone Again_ 's date might end around 10." The desk duty woman nods and went to send the reply as the [H/L] [H/C] haired woman frowned and tapped out the last one of her candy cigs and looked at the Chief. "And you will be paying for more of these things for the next month, Remy." She placed the sugar stick between her lips and nibbled on it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 PM February 14th, one year ago**

 

"So, uh... How do you feel about role play in the bedroom?" The red head sniffles and wiped his mouth on his suit's sleeve, looking at her cleavage for the tenth time. She held herself back from punching the 'man' in the face. He is a thirty-seven year old virgin that lives in his mother's attic and smells like pot and sweat. She knew if he walked the last victim from the year before, he would have went to the sex shop they passed if the girl had turned him down, so, he is off the list. Sadly for him, when he offered her some pot to 'calm her nerves', she arrested him. Luckily for him, she didn't go through with punching him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:34 PM February 14th, one year ago**

 

The twenty four year old across from her smiled so sweetly at her that it would have rotted someone's teeth as he offered her wine again, to which she declined, again. Other than seeming to trying to get her drunk so far, he doesn't seem like a killer. His hands hold no sign of someone that has used a knife other than to spread butter on toast, but just being around him made her feel uncomfortable, even more with his comments about her body. When she saw him try to slip something into her drink, she arrested him. Turns out she caught a serial rapist that went on the site often to find and rape pretty girls. Still counts in her book as an arrest for her.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:43 PM February 14th, one year ago**

 

She ordered another water for herself, tapping her foot on the floor as she waited for her date that booked them the worst table in Vellie's, he being twenty minutes late. She pulled out her fourth sugar cig and nibbled on it before pulling out her phone and logged into _Never Alone Again_ 's site. She saw a message waiting for her from her date, seeing that he had urgent business and had to stand her up. She held back a cry of frustration and headed out of the restaurant, telling the waitress to put it all on the guy's card before calling for a cab to get to Ma Belle Rose on time.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:59 PM February 14th, one year ago**

 

[Y/N] entered the restaurant early by a minute, redoing her pink rose hairclip so it was prominently shown. She glanced around for a moment before cursing, realizing the date from _Soul Mates Do Meet_ didn't say what he will be wearing. She was about to head to the bar when the host called her over. The man was thin and lanky, his hair looked more like a bad toupee than hair as he waved her over to him. "Uh, Mister Berk said that a woman wearing that clip will come in and to seat her at his table... So, um, if you don't mind and follow me?" He stepped away from his podium, pissing off the line that was in front of him as he walked to where her date's table is, she looked after him in confusion before following quickly.

 

"Mister Berk said that you would be beautiful, but I didn't think you would be this beautiful...” The man half muttered to himself as he wiped some sweat from his forehead with a rag before stopping at a booth in the back, the only one with a vase filled with pink roses and lit with long candles on the table. The only thing missing was her date. "Mister Berk will be arriving shortly. He said he had a call that couldn't wait and hoped you didn't mind that he ordered for you two before you got here, Miss..."

 

"Oh, call me [Y/N], and if I can, may I know what he ordered for us?" The undercover woman asked, glancing at the display set up for her again as a new voice suddenly answered for her.

 

"Well, because you did ask so nicely, we are having the house special. And, if it doesn't seem to bold from me, but I think the dress you wore tonight looks wonderful on you, [Y/N]." The [H/C] head twirled around to see a tall, tanned man with short, wavy, dark hair and cladded in a tailored black suit with a blood red tie on and a pink rose in his front breast pocket that almost matched hers. He gently took her hand that wasn't holding her hand bag and brought it to his lips, giving the back of her hand a light kiss. "I am Eric Berk, your date for the evening."

 

For once, the detective was flabbergasted by a man. He was the only one of her dates that acted like a gentleman or almost like a prince from a child's fairytale. She regained herself and smiled at him. "And you look wonderful yourself, Eric, but you didn't have to do all of this for me." She motioned to the table that held the pink roses and long candles on it. The male glanced at the set up and was bashful enough to blush.

 

"Uh, well.... I thought that you would like something like this for a Valentine's Day... If it's too much...” He looked like a sad, wounded puppy, making the undercover detective shake her head and wave her hands in front of her.

 

"No! I don't mind at all. This is actually a nice change of pace compared to the other dates I have been on today!" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself, making her freeze up. If he was the killer, then saying something like this might trigger him to try and kill her. Oh god, she didn't want to pull her gun on someone in a crowded restaurant. He looked at her in surprise, seeming to somehow relax, and said softly,

 

"You have been on bad dates tonight, too?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:40 PM February 14th, one year ago**

 

"I can't believe that we had to order another entree and the dessert to feel anywhere close to full!" Eric laughed, causing [Y/N] to smile. They were waiting for their waiter to come back for their new check, the flowers had been put on the floor so they can see each other better. It turns out that the dark haired man was more laid back than most of her dates even with his strong romantic start to the date. He usually didn't date most of the year, mostly because of his job, but he can't help but feel lonely during the holidays, so he browses the sight to find someone like him. (Un)surprisingly, most girls want to go on more than one date with a guy during a month and the ones that agree want to have sex with him in the end, causing him to decline them more because of him being asexual. Personally, [Y/N] didn't mind if she was in a relationship like that, seeing dead bodies all day and being tired from her own job, she doesn't want to be touched in that way for the night.

 

The woman opened her purse on the table with the contents of it facing her so the man won't see the gun or hand cuffs (she had to get new ones after each of the first two dates). She pulled out the box of candy cigarettes without thinking and tapped out a stick. The man seeing her motions watched as she put the candy between her lips and starting to nibble on it. She didn't notice his stare until he spoke up. "You quit smoking." It wasn't a question but a comment. Before she could ask, he took his coat off and rolled up a sleeve to show five, FIVE, nicotine patches on his toned bicep. "I know how you feel... I had to slap these on so I wouldn't reek of smoke before coming here. I didn't think of buying the candy versions."

 

The [H/C] haired woman stared at him in shock. She was supposed to be the one looking for ques from this man in case he was a killer, but she relaxed herself with him like she did with Dillon. She coughed and sat the lipstick stained candy on its pack and laughed weakly. "Yeah... I haven't had a real one since I got out of college. I wanted to be healthy for when I became a...P.E. teacher..." It took her a second to remember her cover job for the site he met her on. Being a P.E. teacher was as soft as she would go.

 

The male nodded and smiled. "I could never deal with kids myself... They seem to want to be the rudest around me." This caused the woman to laugh some, making him try and defend himself. "No, no, no, you don't understand. They can be the nicest kid with _everyone_ else, but once they are in a room with me alone for four seconds, they start hitting me and trying to rip my clothes. They act all nice once someone else enters the room again. Reason why I deal with ruins and mummified people rather than kids."

 

"Well, you could always set up a camera beforehand to catch them in the act." Detective [L/N] suggested, taking the candy stick from her mouth.

 

"I would if I could." He laughed and smiled at her openly, seemingly better compared to the beginning of this date. The [H/C] woman smiled at herself as she shook her head. She was starting to like this guy...

 

\----------------------------------------

**11:00 PM February 14th, one year ago**

 

She waved goodbye at Eric as he walked back to his car. He didn't try anything or ask what apartment she lived in, just acted like a gentlemen the whole time. She lowered her arm when she saw him get into the car and drive off. Why did she feel sad?

 

Before she could think about it, a tap on her shoulder made her yelp and spin around to defend herself. Dillon jumped backwards to avoid a punch and held up his hands, one of which had a duffle bag. "Shit, sweetpea! I was just wondering if you were cold!"

 

Ashamed, [Y/N] lowered her hands. "Sorry... I didn't know if it was you, Dil." She took the bag from his hand and went inside the apartment building. He followed her in like a lost dog. "I won the bet, by the way."

 

Dillon almost tripped over his own feet. "W-what?! You actually liked one of the dates?" He didn't seem all too happy about it. She nodded, not looking back to see his face as she opened the first floor apartment they rented for the night. They needed a nearby place where she can change into her work clothes before looking for bodies. "Yeah, Eric is a good guy. He would never hurt a fly." She went to the bathroom to change her clothing, locking the door before he could think about following her in.

 

"But, I thought you didn't like guys like that!!" He yelled through the door, frowning.

 

"Well, Eric is different."

 

"But-!"

 

"No buts, Dillon. I'm 28 today. I can make my own mistakes if he is one." She emerged from the bathroom in her pants suit and running shoes. She shook her hair out as she walked out to him. "Let’s go and see if the asshole killed more girls..."

 

\---------------------------------

**1:20 PM September 29th almost a year ago**

 

"Why the hell hasn't he killed? Not even one girl this year... Did something happen...?" [Y/N] looked up at the ceiling as she talked to herself. She glanced at Dillon's old desk and frowned. He was transferred out a month before, against his will. He wanted to stay and try to find the Sweetheart Killer, but they needed him somewhere else. "I miss him..." She heard a ding from her phone and looked at it on the desk and smiled. She had started a relationship with Eric after telling him what she really did back in June. He seemed to not mind the fact she didn't want to tell him, seeing that he was a suspect then. She answered his text quickly, sticking a candy cig between her lips.

 

\----------------------------------------

**12:00 PM February 14th, Today**

 

The [H/C] woman looked down at the roses that Eric sent her, smiling. He said in the card that he wanted to have dinner at the restaurant they first met. She put some bleach into the water in the vase when a text came in on her phone. Her smile fell when she saw the contents.

 

A bloodied Eric tied to a chair in a low lighted room is what a picture showed with the caption, " _If you want to see them again, come here.._.”, and the address of Dillon's old house. _Them? You don't mean...Dillon and Eric are caught by a crazy_

 

She didn't wait as she went to get her car keys. And her gun.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Unknown time February 14th, Today**

 

The woman woke up with a groan, groggy. Her back still hurt from the taser, so it being pressed against a chair isn't a good thing. Wait, chair? She immedently tugged on her arms and legs to see that they were bound to a wooden chair. She cursed and looked up from herself to see her boyfriend, still bloody, sitting in front of her and bound too. She quickly looked for Dillon and the fucker that did this. Her question was answered for both when a chuckle came from the stairs leading to where they are.

 

The man walked out into the light, a twisted smile on his face as he pressed the tip of a knife on his index finger to make it bleed. His hands are scarred from the knife like she thought but that’s where she stopped paying attention. Dillon licked the bead of blood on his finger before walking to Eric. "Heya, Sweetpea.... Love how you came to see us." He ran the tip of the blade down the bound male's arm making him flinch and tug at the ties that held him to the chair. Dillon chuckled as he pressed the knife into Eric's skin, making him scream.

 

"STOP!! DILLON, STOP!!" [Y/N] tried to pull her hands out of the binds, not caring about any pain as she watched Eric. The long haired man stopped, looking at her with a twisted, lovesick smile.

 

"Ahh... I missed the sound of you saying my name...” He walked to her, knife still in hand as he walked around behind her. He hugged her from behind as he took a long sniff of her hair. He shivered and nuzzled her head. "I missed your smell too...”

 

"Get off of her! Leave her alone!!" The tanned man glared at the other male, trying to get to the [H/C] haired woman. Blood flowed from his fresh wound and dripped onto the floor. The pale man ignored him as he carefully cut into her shirt. He always hated the look of pink on her unless it was on her face. He frowned when she started to move under him. "Careful," Dil whispered to her as he kept cutting, "I don't want to hurt you after everything I did for us..."

 

She did, quiet tears running down her face as she was soon in a rag that was a shirt and a bra. Eric was still cursing as he tried to get to them. This annoyed Dillon enough that he let go of the love of his life and went to the other male.

 

They glared at one another before a sudden action made one of them stop.

.

.

.

Dillon removed his hand from the knife that was now impaled in the other man's skull and into his right frontal lobe. Eric looked confused, his hands twitching as he tried to understand why he couldn't see anymore and why [Y/N] sounded like she was under water as she yelled his name. "Now that the trash is dealt with, I have a gift for you...” Dillon looked at his love again, smiling as he went back to the stairs. "Wait right there~!" He ran up the stairs to get something.

 

[Y/N] started to pull on her binds more, wanting to help Eric and get him to a hospital. Before she could get even one hand free, Dillon came back down with a large heart-shaped box. It... It had a red liquid leaking from it. He smiled at her as he placed the box on her lap, staining her sweats that she wore around her house. "I asked you once what you wanted for your birthday. You said you wanted your father to stop hating you, so, I made that happen... Sadly I had to do the same with your mother...” [Y/N] looked down at the box in horror. The woman's father used to be the Chief's partner back in the day, they would usually compete over anything, even her mother's love. Once her father married her mother, he retired a happy man. Well, he was happy before [Y/N] went to the Academy to become like him. He threw her out after she graduated. He had calmed over the years, but her father still disapproves of her career choice. He might have 'hated' her, but she still loved him... She never wanted this to happen... Now she stared down at the box that held her parents' hearts... "Happy Birthday, my Valentine."


	2. Author's Note

** The image shifts from the gory scene to one of a girl fixing the web cam on top of her laptop to be center. She looked down to the screen and back at the camera when she saw it was good. Her white hair seemed to be a wig by how she readjusted her bangs and her yellow eyes contacts if the contact case by her left elbow was anything to go by. The lower half of her face was covered by a purple medical mask with a broken black heart in the center of the mask. She was wearing a green tank top with black criss cross strips all over it. She giggled and waved at the camera. "Hey guys and girls!! I figured to do a special author's note for my first one shot! Hopefully you guys liked it."  **

 

** There were some banging from the closet near the door in the background, but was ignored. "If you guys have any questions, just post it on this live chat here!" She motioned to the bottom of the video where a chat window opened for the rea- viewer. After a moment, the girl gasped as there were pings coming in from the chat. "Nice, got some already!" She scrolled through some as some more pounding from the closet was heard. **

 

 **"Question one! ‘What is that banging?' It's not important!!"**  
  


**"Question two! 'What music were you listening to during the killing parts?' Leekspin... Just had it on for the whole time I wrote them. You would kill if you had to listen to it too."**

 

** "Question three! 'No, really, what is that-' I said it doesn't matter. Why do you guys worry about it? Man...” **

 

** "Question four! 'What is the latest show/anime you have finished?' Kamen Rider Amazons. I can't wait for the movie for it." The banging was getting louder, making the girl on the screen look back at it before at the monitor again. "And now all the questions are about what is in my closet. I said it is nothing. Just my brother's cat..." She started to scroll through the questions when the so call cat managed to get the door of the closet open.  **

 

** A girl in a skimpy outfit fell onto the floor with a thud. Her arms and legs were duct taped in a way to cause pain if she tried to struggle. A piece of wood was shoved in her mouth and taped to stay there. The girl was sobbing, her makeup was running down her face as she tried to yell for help. The white haired girl let out an annoyed sigh and stood, grabbing a purple bat that was off screen. It had _Betty Bat_ engraved on it and green wrapping where the hands will be. The girl put the bat on her shoulder as she walked up to the bound girl. "I wanted to do this later, but you just had to ruin my stream, didn't you?" **

 

** The poor girl tried to squirm away, but the bondage made it too painful for her to keep it up as the annoyed woman advanced. She rolled the girl onto her side with her boot before pressing her bat down on her side. "You just have to try and fuck with everything I have. First with him and now this? You are a horrible person, you know." She pressed the bat harder onto her side to inflict more pain.  **

 

** The white haired girl flinched when there was a sudden banging on her bedroom door and a male yelling through it. "OI! What is going on in there, [REDACTED]?! Open the door!"  **

 

** The yellowed eye did just that, trying to hide the girl on the floor and her bat behind the door. "What do you want, Idiot?" **

 

 ** "The hell is up with that getup? The fuck are you doing in here, [REDACTED]?" The male asked. He had brown, curly hair and greenish blue eyes. He was about a few inches taller than the white haired woman. When she didn't answer, he pushed his way into the room to see the sobbing girl and the bat. The girl seemed to be pleading with him as he watched her quietly before turning back to the author of  ** **_Chocolate Hearts Don't Bleed_ ** **. "... Deal with your trash quickly before your boyfriend gets here. I'll try to stall him. Don't take too long." Those words seem to be the breaking point for the woman on the floor as she seemed to stop struggling.  **

 

** "Ok, thanks, bro." The woman closed the door when her brother left and looked at her laptop. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about you guys. Hold on." She went back to the laptop and hit a few buttons. This made the visual turn off, but not the sound or the chat. She didn't seem to either notice or care as there was sounds of her moving away from her desk and back to the woman. There was more sobbing and then the sound of someone kicking a sack of flour. "You really think I noticed you trying to get into his pants whenever we went to your diner?" Another kick is heard and more sobs. "Or you flashing your fucking panties at him whenever you bent over?! Fucking whore!" There was more kicks before there was a pause. "I was just going to scare you, but I guess I have to take that dumbass's advice... I hate it, but I have to." Another moment before there was the sound of a heavy metal object hitting meat and the sound of muffled screams were heard by the viewers. The cracks and snaps of bone were heard and splats as the unseen crime is taking place. The chat seemed to be divided about this, some thinking this is a joke, some thinking its great, and a few trying to make others to log off.  **

 

** It was a nonstop hour of the sound of murder until it stopped suddenly. Panting and heaving was heard by a female voice along with a dripping noise. A metallic sound of a bat dropping to the floor is heard when there is another knock on the door. The girl yelped and there was a dragging sound heard before there was a click of a door opening. "Solie!! You are early!" **

 

** There was a long pause before there was a soft chuckle from an unknown male. "You seem to have been busy, [REDACTED]. You should have waited for me...” There was the sound of fabric of being removed and the soft sound of a kiss. There was a shuffle of footsteps coming a bit closer to the laptop before they stopped and the sound of the door closing again. The male spoke up again, "Hey, did you know that your stream is still goi-" **

 

** "SHIT!!" There was more curses as the sound of hurried steps to the laptop got loud and stopped. The sound of key smashing and curses were cut out as the stream ended along with a bewildered chat. There was this left behind on the stream:  **

**_ Thank you all for reading this.  _ **

**_ I own this version of this idea so please don't steal this story. _ **

**_ You can use it as a launching point but not your own.  _ **

**_ Anywho, Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone!!! _ **

**_ ~NamelessWonder117 _ **


End file.
